


These Walls Used To Hold Heroes

by stardustandswimmingpools



Series: pietro lives 'verse [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton's Farm, Dad Clint Barton, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, THAT'S A TAG??? fucking hell i took my time using it, despite knowing nothing about either of those topics, discussion of gardening and barn repair, i love everyone in this fic if you couldn't tell, in my docs this fic is titled Anthony Stark farm hand, minor hurt/comfort, more discussion of Where In The World Is Bruce Banner?, so take from that what you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustandswimmingpools/pseuds/stardustandswimmingpools
Summary: Tony Stark:Iron Man to Hawkeye, we have incoming. By which I mean I'm about to land in your yard.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: pietro lives 'verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1077804
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	These Walls Used To Hold Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> seriously thinking of retitling this fic series to "the barton barn repairs series" or somethign to that effect. not sure when it picked up a thread like that but here we are! just found this fic in my drive (lots of drama surrounding my google drive lately) and realized i actually finished it? surprisingly? so i figured id give it to you. will i slowly work my way through every avenger visiting the barton barn? will i abandon this series here? only time will tell. let me know in the comments below  
> hhahahahah anyway. ive been listening to noah kahan for like. two hours. title is from our last days by the fray (yes i have used that song for a fic title before no i am not ashamed, the fray writes great lyrics i dont know what you want from me)

Clint is half-expecting Tony not to pick up. Which, in hindsight, is unlikely, because if Tony Stark were stranded on a desert island, the one thing he'd have with him would be his cell phone. Regardless, he's surprised when he hears the familiar, "Yello, America's sweetheart here. Is this Katniss Everdeen?"

"Hey, Tony," Clint says. Strange as he is, Clint has missed Tony's idiosyncratic manner of speaking. It takes a fast-paced mind to keep up with, but Clint enjoys a challenge.

"What's up, Barton? Bored of the domestic life? Craving some action? Laser tag, zombie-fighting?"

"Not exactly," he says. "But I was hoping I could get your input on something. Are you free to stop by?"

"Depends. Will your charming wife be present?"

"Only if yours will."

"Wow. Touché. That's not a bad idea, actually. Pepper's been working herself into a frenzy. And trust me, I know what that looks like. I'll pitch the idea."

"Wait," Clint says, "are you actually — did you actually get married? Without me?"

"Not yet," Tony says. "But I didn't want to step on your comeback. I'm nice like that."

Fair enough. Clint takes note of: not  _ yet. _

But soon. There's a promise of  _ soon _ in Tony's voice.

"Just text me before you get here," Clint says.

"Sure thing, Farmer Brown. See you soon."

Clint hangs up and wonders what he's gotten himself into.

* * *

There's no word from Tony for a couple days. Then, just as Clint is debating calling him again to check in, he hears the familiar low rumble of a jet. His phone dings.

**Tony Stark:** Iron Man to Hawkeye, we have incoming. By which I mean I'm about to land in your yard.

Clint shakes his head and grins as he looks up at Laura, who's doing a Sudoku at the table. "Tony and Pepper are here," he says.

Laura smiles. "I'm starting to think our farm has become a home for wayward superheroes."

It has a nice ring, actually. Clint kisses the top of her head. "Well, if it is, you're going to have to be the sexy matron."

"Ugh, you're terrible," Laura laughs, swatting at him. "Go. Greet your guests. Bring them in here."

Clint grins and passes by her to the front door. He opens it and steps out just as the Quinjet touches down, disturbing all of the grass, as per usual.

The ramp lowers. Tony descends, with Pepper in tow. Pepper is wearing a business suit and heels (those won't last a day, Clint thinks). They're mid-conversation, but Pepper breaks off when she spies Clint.

"Clint, hi," she says warmly, stepping briskly towards him and giving him a hug.

"Hey, Pepper, great to see you," Clint says.

"Clint," Tony says, inclining his head. "You're looking...domesticated."

"You too," Clint says. "Pepper, you're doing a good job on him."

"Why thank you," Pepper says, smiling wryly at Clint and then sweetly at Tony. "He's a tough nut to crack, but I'm a professional wrangler."

"I don't like this bonding that's happening," Tony announces.

"Come inside," Clint says. "You should meet Laura, Pepper."

"I'm very excited to," she says. 

"I hope you brought different shoes," Clint adds. "You're at Casa Barton now. I think high heels are outlawed on the Iowa farmlands."

"Hmm," Pepper says, chuckling. She steps out of the shoes and picks them up, then hands them to Tony. "Put these in the jet, sweetheart? I'll meet you inside."

"Anything for you, darling," Tony says, and kisses her briefly. Then he turns and walks back into the jet.

"Lead the way," Pepper says graciously.

"That was amazing," Clint says, because it was. "Professional wrangler" should be in Pepper's job description, because holy shit. That was like actual mind control.

Pepper smiles. "Well, someone's gotta keep him in line."

"No kidding. Come on. You can wipe your feet on the mat."

* * *

Laura and Pepper hit it off immediately. Clint has a vivid mental image of the two of them and Natasha forming a club to bitch about the rest of the Avengers. He wouldn't even blame them for it. In fact, he might suggest it.

Tony, meanwhile, is bouncing on the balls of his feet to know why he's been summoned. Clint leaves the two women to do their Sudoku and whatnot and leads Tony out back.

"This is different," Tony says immediately.

"Yeah, no shit. It's purple. Cap helped me with it."

"Wow, physical exertion? Captain America? Be still, my beating heart."

"The twins suggested I turn it into a guest room," Clint continues, ignoring that comment, "and it's a good idea."

"So? What's the framework?"

"That's where you come in. You're good with conservation of space, floor plans, engineering, et cetera. I want to know if there's room for a half-bath, if we can get the plumbing in, if there's a way to, well, spruce it up."

"You want to make it modern?"

"Nope. Rustic chic. But it'll need a few outlets, stuff like that."

"Well, you called the right person." Tony breezes forward and pulls open the barn door. Clint stands back and watches him swing the door open and shut a couple times, muttering to himself. "This needs oiling," he says. "And/or replacing."

Clint waits. He's sure this is the least of the suggestions.

It's getting a little warm standing outside in the sun, so Clint enters the barn. It's a comfortable size, and thanks to Wanda and Pietro it's also relatively clean inside. Tony is making rounds, stopping and analyzing every aspect. He runs his fingers along the wall and wrinkles his nose. There's a switch to turn on the overhead fan, but when Tony flips it, nothing happens.

"This needs some serious revamping," he finally determines.

"Yeah," Clint says, "oddly enough, I'd gotten that far. I'm asking if you'll help do it."

"Well, 'help' implies that you'll be contributing to the effort, which, no offense, isn't really in your expressed skill set. Unless you have a Master's in engineering and architecture that I don't know about?" Tony raises an eyebrow. "Wouldn't be the first secret you've kept."

Clint ignores the not-so-subtle dig. "I don't," he says. "I'm okay with a set of power tools, but beyond that, pretty hopeless. You're welcome to stay as long as you want. I'm trying to fast-track this project. It'd be a big help."

"Yeah, yeah," Tony says, turning around and looking again at the structure of the barn. "I'll do it. Yank my chain, or whatever the expression is."

"Twist my arm."

"Same difference. I'll need some supplies, though. Keep an eye on Pepper, will you? I'll be back in an hour." And with that, Tony turns, struts out of the barn, and walks back through the house, presumably to retrieve supplies from whatever Costco or Home Depot is nearest.

Clint shuts the barn door and follows him back inside.

* * *

Cooper is incensed to hear that Iron Man himself had been in their house and then left and  _ no one told him. _

Clint reassures him that Tony will return soon enough. In the meantime, he says, why doesn't he go help mommy with her Sudoku?

Cooper is good at Sudokus. He likes the mental challenge. Lila prefers physical challenges — hence the archery. Clint loves those small differences between his kids. It’s like together, they make up one Clint and one Laura.

In the dining room, Laura and Pepper are chatting. Laura's Sudoku book is laying flat on the table, and it looks as though it hasn't been touched in a few minutes. When Cooper strides in with Clint at his heel, he stops short at the sight of Pepper.

"Hello," he says cautiously. 

"Oh, Cooper!" Laura smiles. Pepper holds out an arm and Cooper obligingly takes the outstretched hand. "This is Pepper Potts. She's the CEO of Stark Industries. Pepper, our second, Cooper."

"What's a CEO?" Cooper asks.

Pepper smiles. "I run the whole show," she tells him. "I'm very important."

"Mommy is the CEO of our house," Cooper says, and Pepper laughs at that.

"I can tell." She looks at Clint. "Laura was saying you've been hard at work fixing up the barn."

"Guilty as charged," Clint says easily. "I've had a lot of help, though."

"I'd offer, but it's not really my area of expertise," Pepper says dryly. "Unless you need someone to keep away the press." Her face softens. "Thank you for the invite, though. I was about to lose my mind at work. It's good to get away for a day or two."

"Believe me, I understand," Clint says. He smiles at Laura.

"Mommy, can we show Ms. Pepper the garden?" Cooper asks, tugging at Laura's arm.

Laura beams. "I'm sure she'd like that."

"I would  _ love  _ that!" Pepper says, and it doesn't even look like she's faking it. "Oh my goodness, lead the way, Cooper!"

Cooper looks thoroughly pleased by this reaction. "I'm like the CEO of the garden," he decides. Then he glances meaningfully at Laura. "Well, co-CEO."

"You can be CEO for a day," Laura compromises. Cooper looks delighted.

"Well, the CEO is in charge of the tour," Pepper says coolly. "I'm following you."

Cooper grabs Pepper by the wrist and tugs her along. "Okay! This way!"

"Cooper, be gentle," Laura calls after them, but Pepper is laughing.

"He's so adorable," Clint sighs, sliding into the seat vacated by Pepper.

"Hmm. I heard his mom's a real cutie," Laura says.

"Yeah? You think I should ask her out?"

"Well, she might have a prior commitment."

"You're right." Clint flops dramatically onto the table. "She's way too good for me."

"Where did Tony go?" Laura asks, prodding at Clint's limp arm, stretched over the table.

Clint picks up his head and grins. He straightens. "He went to go get supplies. Said he'd be back in an hour, so I'm calling it two."

Laura grabs his hand and kisses it. "I better go make sure Cooper's not stepping on any plants." She slides the Sudoku puzzle book towards him. "Solve this, would you?"

"Yeah, right," Clint says. "You know I'm a crossword guy."

Laura laughs as she stands up and exits the room.

Clint leans back, arms folded over his chest, and exhales deeply. It's almost unbelievable, how easy it is to feel calm nowadays. He remembers so well how it used to be — always moving, always on edge, always one more mission. Technically speaking he's still on call, but it's been months and nobody's asked after him yet. It's almost enough to lull him into a sense of security, and it almost feels real.

Clint is lucky. He knows that. But he's also so fucking happy.

"Lila?" he calls out.

There's a muffled, "Yeah?" from the bedroom upstairs.

"Want to practice some?"

He waits a moment and is answered by the sounds of a bedspring, a door swinging open, and footsteps racing down the stairs. In seconds flat, Lila is standing before him, slowing her velocity by grabbing the edge of a chair. It skitters a few inches. In her free hand, she holds her bow and arrow.

"Uh,  _ yes! _ " she says.

Clint holds out a hand and Lila tugs him up out of his seat. "Alright, let's do it."

* * *

Tony returns as Lila's arrow hits just outside the bullseye. "Nice!" Clint says, giving her a high five.

"Wow," comes Tony's voice. "They start so young."

"Ah, welcome back," Clint says.

Lila whirls around and levels her bow and arrow at Tony's face. He lifts his hands in defense. "Woah! Point that thing elsewhere, young lady."

"Don't 'young lady' my daughter," Clint says.

Lila lowers the bow. "You're Iron Man!" she says brightly. "I'm Lila." She hands off her bow to Clint and then trots forward for a handshake.

Clint is so proud.

Tony looks confused. "What is this, a business meeting?"

"I'm introducing myself," Lila says patiently. "Now we shake hands."

Tony laughs. "Alright. Sure. I'm Tony Stark." He shakes Lila's hand. "Very diplomatic."

Lila  _ is _ diplomatic. She definitely gets it from Laura. 

"Where's Pepper?" Tony asks.

"Who?" Lila says.

"Gardening," Clint replies. "Or something. Cooper wanted to show her the garden."

"You're gonna put ideas in her head," Tony says. "She's been trying to introduce this 'green roof' idea for Stark Industries. It's a good idea, but a lot of work in the gardening department, which is unfortunately one of my very few weaknesses."

"Hire Cooper and Laura," Clint jokes. "They're about one plot of land away from becoming groundskeepers."

Tony hums thoughtfully as if this is a serious suggestion. "Well, I'll keep it in mind. You ready to get to work, Barton?"

Clint pats Lila on the shoulder. "Good work, Lila," he says. "Tony and I are gonna work on the barn, wanna help?"

"What?" Tony says, horrified.

Lila shakes her head. She kisses Clint on the cheek, takes back her bow, and says, "Thanks, daddy! See you inside!"

She prances back into the house, with all the regality of an eleven-year-old. 

Tony watches her go, and Clint clocks his gaze as just a second longer than expected. "Jealous?" he prompts, arching his brow.

Tony turns back. "Confused," he answers. "How did such a smart kid come from you?"

"It was mostly Laura," Clint says. This is actually not true — Lila is much more like Clint, and Cooper like Laura — but it seems to make Tony feel smug enough not to debate. "Come on."

* * *

Tony puts Clint to work unscrewing nails and stripping wires, mostly. Around four in the afternoon, Pepper and Laura meander over. Laura holds out two water bottles, which Clint gratefully accepts. Pepper is holding Nate, and she looks so comfortable in the motion that Clint almost double-takes, wondering if perhaps Tony and Pepper have a kid he doesn't know about. (It'd be only fair.)

Tony is inside, kneeling on the ground doing God-knows-what. Possibly tearing up planks. Clint's been hearing some splintering noises.

"How's it going?" Laura asks.

Clint drops to the ground, legs stretched out. His drill is flattening its shape into the grass. "Efficient, I think. I have no idea what Tony is doing but he seems relatively confident about it."

"That's Tony," Pepper agrees. "Although to be fair, he's often most confident when he has no clue what he's doing."

"That's what I was afraid of," Clint says, mostly kidding.

"Your farm is beautiful," Pepper says. "I was telling Laura — this is a really lovely way to retire. I'm not sure I'll ever have that chance, but if I do…" she sighs contentedly. "You seem to have it figured out."

"Eh, it's all a façade," Clint says dismissively. "I just listen to her."

Laura chuckles.

"Nate seems to like you," Clint observes.

Pepper's smile gets about fifty degrees warmer. "He's absolutely precious. I love kids, I always have." She glances for a moment through the open door to the barn. Tony's voice is barely audible through it; Clint assumes he's talking to whatever new AI he's adopted. Either that, or the man has finally gone off the rails.

Laura puts a hand on Pepper's shoulder. They kind of look like sisters, Clint thinks. Not in appearance, but in countenance; the way they're standing, behaving, talking. Neither Clint nor Laura have any siblings, so Clint's not totally sure what it looks like to have a sister, but it's something like this.

"Tony doesn't…" Laura asks quietly.

"Oh, no, it's not that he doesn't  _ want  _ kids," Pepper says. She sighs. "It's complicated. I think...part of him is afraid he'll be a bad father — he didn't exactly have a good role model. And part of me thinks we just really don't have the time for children. I mean," she laughs lightly, "sometimes we don't even have time for each other. It's busy enough running an entire company. And we're not even married — not that you  _ need  _ to be, to have kids, but..." She trails off, and her expression melts into a faraway look.

"Well, you have time," Clint says reassuringly. "For what it's worth, having kids is easier than it sounds if you're a good person. You just find the time. It's there. And hey, if you ever need an escape," he jumps to his feet and spreads his arms. "Barton Barn is always open for business."

Pepper beams. "I can see what you see in him," she says teasingly to Laura.

"What, the biceps? That's the biggest thing," Laura says. Clint chuckles.

"Are you working out there, Barton?" Tony calls out.

"Like a dog," Clint calls back. He grins at Laura. "You guys can head inside. I won't drag you into this."

"Drink water," Laura reminds him. Pepper laughs and hands Nate off to Laura, and they turn around and head back into the house, chatting.

Clint retrieves the drill and picks back up his very important work.

* * *

It takes six tries to pull Tony away from the barn, but eventually Clint manages. Which is just as well, because he's starving. And Laura made burritos.

They head inside. Clint wrinkles his nose as he falls into step with Tony. "Jesus," he says. "How come you smell like ass?"

"Hey, this is a worker's perfume," Tony says coolly. "An aphrodisiac to some."

"Oh yeah, I bet Pepper loves when you smell like horse shit."

"I will have you  _ know, _ " Tony says haughtily, "that Pepper happens to love me regardless of how I smell."

Yeah, right.

"At least wash your hands," Clint says, pointing him towards the bathroom. Tony goes without too much fuss, which means even he knows he smells.

Oh well. At least he's got the proper etiquette for dinner.

Clint slides into the kitchen to wash his own hands in the kitchen sink just as Lila is pulling out a trivet to put on the table. She, too, wrinkles her nose. "Oof, daddy, you  _ stink _ !" 

Clint huffs a laugh. "You know, it's actually very hot out in the sun! Just be glad I'm not sweaty anymore, or else I'd hug you," he kneels down and wraps his arms around a squirming, giggling Lila, "and  _ you'd _ get all  _ gross _ and  _ sweaty _ —"

"Daddy! Stop it! That's disgusting!"

Clint smacks a kiss onto Lila's cheek before at last freeing her. "Go put the trivet out. I'm gonna go take a shower. Tell mom I'll be down in ten." He hadn't planned to, but if even Lila is noticing that he reeks, something's wrong. 

As he traipses up the stairs he passes Tony heading down. To his friend's quizzical look, he says, "Showering. We have another bathroom, if you want to shower too."

"Ouch. You're really driving home the point, Barton. I get it, I stink."

Clint shakes his head. "That's it. First thing in the guest house is a bathroom so you can take your shower in the barn like the pig you are."

"Thought you only wanted a half bath?"

Damn. "The showerhead will be outside," Clint amends. "And you will still shower there."

"Creative," Tony says. "I'll see you at dinner."

Clint grins. "See ya."

* * *

When he finally sits down for dinner, the meal is in full swing. He quietly mouths a "sorry" to Laura as he sits, and Laura smiles and shakes her head, dismissing him. So Clint helps himself to a burrito and focuses in on the conversation around them.

It takes a moment before he realizes what's happening.

"But where do  _ you  _ think he is?" Cooper presses. He's leaning so far forward in his seat that his sleeves are about one centimeter from dragging through the guacamole in his burrito. A burrito which is long forgotten.

Tony, on the receiving end of this attention, seems to seriously contemplate this question. "It's hard to say, Cooper. We don't know a lot, but we haven't stopped looking. He's gotta be somewhere."

Belatedly, Clint understands: they're talking about Banner. Bruce.

Who is still missing, apparently.

"Coop, your sleeves are about to take a dip," Clint points out. Cooper jerks backwards, narrowly avoiding that disaster.

Lila forges ahead with another question. "Is Auntie Nat helping you look?"

Clint sees Tony mouth  _ Auntie Nat,  _ bemused. He jumps in. "Hey, kiddos, pursuit of knowledge is great, but how about we don't grill Tony about work stuff, okay? I'm sure he doesn't want to talk about it while he's visiting the old country with us country bumpkins."

"What's a bumpkin?" Cooper asks. Nathaniel, seated peacefully beside Laura, drops a handful of rice in agreement.

"Someone about...eight years old," Clint begins, "with hair  _ this  _ color," he tugs at Cooper's hair, "and a nose approximately _ this  _ size," and he tweaks Cooper's nose.

"Your dad is the original bumpkin," Pepper says knowledgeably. "You're all the baby bumpkins."

"Hey, I am  _ not _ a baby," Lila says. "I'm almost twelve!  _ Cooper  _ is the baby."

"Nuh-uh! Nate's a real baby."

"That's true," Tony says. "Factually speaking, Cooper's right." He digs a fork into his rice.

"Ha!" Cooper sticks his tongue out triumphantly at Lila. In return, Lila blows a raspberry at him. 

"Okay, okay," Clint says, "that's good for now, guys. Why don't you ask Pepper about what she likes to do?"

"She likes to garden," Cooper observes. He reaches across the table for the cheddar cheese. Clint so badly wants to correct his behavior, but Cooper's already finishing his sentence. "We already know that."

"People can like multiple things," Lila says, with about as much sass as every sentence Tony Stark has ever said. "What else do you like to do, Ms. Pepper?"

Pepper looks pleased to be asked a question. "Well, let's see. I love to shop, and I really like to bake, although I'm not very good at it, unfortunately. And of course I like to garden, like you said, and I enjoy reading when I can find the time." She chomps down on her burrito. Boldly.

"I  _ love  _ reading! I read three books this month so far," Lila proudly declares. "What's your favorite book?"

Pepper seems to think about it, but Clint suspects she's just stalling because she'd taken a big bite of her burrito. She swallows. "I really liked  _ The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo. _ "

"Don't know that one," Lila says. "Mine is  _ Harry Potter. _ Daddy's been reading it to us. He does all the voices. Daddy, do your Dumbledore one!"

Oh, Clint would really like to not do that. But Pepper seems very enthusiastic to see his Dumbledore voice. Not to mention Tony, who looks like Christmas has come early. His face is gleeful as he pulls out his phone surreptitiously. "Oh, pretty please, Clint? Do it for the kids."

Clint sighs. Obviously he's gonna do it for the kids.

"It's something like this," he says. He pushes his voice down an octave and, in the scratchiest voice he can muster, says, "Hogwarts will always be there for those in need."

"Misquote. Pretty sure that's a misquote," Tony says. "But good effort."

Cooper is laughing like crazy, the way he always seems to do upon exposure to Clint's Dumbledore voice. And Lila is grinning as if to say,  _ see? He does the voices. _

Well he  _ does. _

"Thank you, thank you," Clint says, bowing his head. He lifts it back up and then munches on his burrito happily, leaning away and out of the conversation for a bit.

He's fine to just listen. Sometimes listening to his family chatter is his favorite thing to do.

* * *

Tony stays for three days. Pepper apologetically leaves after the first night, seeming deeply sorry but she just has this project she's been trying to push through and she's already moved all her meetings back but there are important people expecting her, not that she's not having a lovely time but in her job sometimes you have to put the greater good over personal —

"Pepper," Laura interrupts, smiling, "it's okay."

So Pepper leaves. But Tony stays another two nights, and during the day he works tirelessly on the barn. On occasion he employs Clint, and on rarer occasion he lets the kids help. Lila likes to hammer nails into place and use the level. Cooper likes to use the measuring tape.

Mostly, though, Tony keeps to himself. Clint will find zero excuse to come outside and check on Tony's progress and he'll just hear chatter.

He wonders how Tony is getting along without JARVIS. There's this new one, now — FRIDAY, he thinks? — but Clint suspects the original AI had been closer to Tony's heart than he'd like to admit. And Clint gets it. Losing something important to you always, always hurts.

But Tony's chattering away to  _ someone _ , or at the very least some _ thing _ , so he leaves them alone.

On the third day, Clint comes outside bearing a glass of water and a gentle reminder to take a break and chill out. He stops short just outside the barn.

"People don't disappear," Tony is saying; he sounds distressed. "I mean I know we're living in the most fucked up kind of world now that there's aliens and all but people don't  _ vanish _ , alright? They don't." Pause. "No,  _ you're  _ the one who's not listening, Hap! I —" Pause. "Jesus. Did I ask if you think it's worth it? No. Just run. It. Again. Happy, I swear to God." Pause. "Yes. Fine. Will you get off my back? I'll come back when I do. Pepper's in charge. Anyone with complaints should take them to Helen Waite." Pause. "Yeah, that's a Howard Stark original." Pause. "Okay. I'll see you soon. Run the — thank you. Bye."

And then a very long stretch of silence.

Clint pushes the door open and Tony is sitting against the wall. Pieces of the wall are fully removed and collecting sawdust on the floor, but in the holes Clint can see at least a dozen wires running. In another he sees a pipe, probably newly fused into place if the discarded torch is anything to go by.

The barn looks good. Tony does not.

He tries to; the moment Clint enters, Tony straightens a bit, and his regular face makes the effort to jump back into effect. But then he says defeatedly, "Guess you heard that, huh? I don't blame you. You're a spy. Can't help but eavesdrop."

Which is a low blow, but also true.

"Well, for what it's worth —"

"Probably nothing," Tony mumbles.

Clint ignores that. " — I think it's...noble, or something. I'd only be really worried if you'd given up already."

Tony snorts and reaches out to pluck the glass of water from Clint's grasp. He takes a long drink and smacks his lips. "Oh, yeah. Nothing like farm water to wake you up." He stands up and stretches. "Don't be a downer, Barton. Gives you wrinkles."

"You would know," Clint fires back. He knows when someone is trying to change the subject. He also knows that sometimes the only thing left to do is change the subject.

But he can't help but ask. "Hey, Tony?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think he vanished?" Clint presses his lips together. "I mean. Really."

Tony turns and fixes a hardened stare on Clint. Finally he exhales, sounding older and more exhausted than Clint has maybe ever heard from him. "All I know is that if he did, he's gotta be somewhere. First science lesson you'll ever learn: matter can't be created or destroyed." His smile is pained and he drains the rest of the water. "I meant what I said. People don’t just vanish. Banner is somewhere. Earth or Asgard or heaven or hell, eventually he's gotta turn up. And if I've given up before he does, I'm not sure I'll forgive myself."

Clint takes the empty glass. "Sounds like a lot of pressure."

"Thanks," Tony says. "I grew it myself."

There's a vaguely uncertain pause. "Can I help?" Clint offers. Tony shakes his head.

"Almost done, pal. You'd slow me down. FRIDAY, put on some Zeppelin. Barton, I'd tell you to help out or get out but I've already rejected your offer to help. Scram."

FRIDAY must be somewhere, because “Kashmir” starts playing, just on this side of Too Loud, throughout the barn. Did Tony wire a sound system into the building? It's possible.

Clint's not sure about being booted out of his own property, but Tony's doing good work and it really does seem to look like it's nearly finished. So he cracks a halfway smile, trying to communicate _ if you need to talk I got your back  _ without seeming like a sucker, and then takes his leave.

* * *

When Tony re-enters the house, he's immediately greeted by Lila, who runs up enthusiastically and says, "Wanna play catch with me and daddy?"

Clint rounds into the hallway in time to see Tony smile. "I'm lousy at catch," he says. "I always drop the ball, even though I'm pretty sure the only rule in catch is not to drop it. Still want me to play?"

Lila shrugs. "I was lousy at first. And then I practiced and got better. You just have to practice. Please? It's more fun with three people."

Tony glances up at Clint. Clint folds his arms over his chest and leans against the doorframe. 

"If I must," Tony says.

Clint smiles.

* * *

"So it's done? All ready to be furnished and housed up?"

"Basically," Tony confirms. "You might want a hand installing, well,  _ you specifically _ might need a hand —"

"Shut up," Clint says with no heat.

"I'm just saying — hey, listen, we all have our talents! But if you want to put in a bathtub or whatever you might want some help that's  _ all. _ But yeah. It's done."

Laura sidles up to the two of them, Nathaniel bouncing on her hip. "Heard a rumour you're leaving," she says lightly. "Now I'm not saying it's rude to say goodbye to the kids and not the lady of the house, but it is."

"I was getting to it! Your husband cornered me."

"It was wonderful to have you," Laura says, grinning. "You're always welcome. And thank you for helping out. Clint really appreciates it."

Clint gapes. "What, and you don't?"

" _ We  _ appreciate it," Laura amends.

"Sounds like a marital discussion that should be held sans me, so I'll take a hint," Tony says. "Barton, don't be a stranger. You've pretty much dragged everyone out here. Come visit. I think the twins are having separation anxiety, from what I'm told."

Clint is pretty certain that's not true, because he FaceTimes them every couple weeks. He claps Tony on the back and holds out a hand. Tony shakes it. "What Laura said. It’s been a pleasure. I've been your houseguest awhile, it was about time we paid you back anyway."

"I noticed how you didn't just offer to come visit."

"Not all of us own private jets."

"I can change that."

"No," Laura says quickly, "but thank you."

"I'll try," Clint says, which is true. "After the barn is finished, maybe."

Tony shrugs and puts a hand on the doorknob. He opens the door and smiles, and his eyes crinkle. "Excuse me for throwing stones from my little glass house, but step away from your projects and focus a little more on your personal relationships, champ."

"Joke's on you," Clint says. "My personal relationships all live with me."

Tony raises an eyebrow. "Not all," he says. "Laura, you're a treasure. Take care, Clint."

"Yeah, you too."

Tony slips out the front door, pulling down his sunglasses over his eyes as he exits.

Laura sighs. "Your friends are weird."

"Tell me about it. He did the thing, though," Clint observes. "Project's moving forward. Bet it won't take half as long as the sunroom floor did."

"That one only took a long time because you kept going off to be a hero," Laura points out.

She sure has his number. She's right, of course. But Clint smiles, because he knows one thing for sure.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore," he promises, and kisses her. "You're stuck with me."

**Author's Note:**

> here we are at the end of the fic !!! hope u enjoyed it. i very much like this installment, can't lie. i'm on tumblr @vivilevone if you wanna come say hey! and leave a comment if you liked it i will be endlessly appreciative <3 okay bye everyone


End file.
